El Primer Decreto de la Reina
by ReadySteadyBerry
Summary: La reina Mérida heredó el trono escoses hace unos años. Antes de su coronación, su madre -lady Elinor- le pidió que escribiera una especie de diario donde contara cada recuerdo importante de su vida. Dentro de este antiguo cuaderno, la joven princesa escribó una curiosa historia de vikingos, dragones y la primera vez que montó una bestia colosal: un furia nocturna.


**Summary:** La reina Mérida heredó el trono escoses hace unos años. Antes de su coronación, su madre -lady Elinor- le pidió que escribiera una especie de diario donde contara cada recuerdo importante de su vida. Dentro de este antiguo cuaderno, la joven princesa escribó una curiosa historia de vikingos, dragones y la primera vez que montó una bestia colosal: un furia nocturna.

 **Los personjes utilizados, así como los lugares, son propiedad de DreamWorks y Disney.**

* * *

 ** _El Primer Decreto de la Reina._  
**

Anales del clan DunBroch.

Primero de Noviembre, Año del Oso.

La historia que les contaré sucedió hace algunos años, cerca de mi cumpleaños diecisiete. Fue la primera vez que mis ojos presenciaron algo tan grandioso como mítico. Un animal colosal, de dientes grandes y afilados, con un par de alas gigantescas vestidas de cuero y unos ojos llenos de vida. Les contaré mi primer encuentro con un dragón. Y, por supuesto, con el vikingo que lo montaba. Vaya disparate, dirán, pero no les miento al decir que un humano había logrado lo impensable.

Antes que nada, deben conocer la historia entre los vikingos y los cuatro clanes. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando el reino escoses aún estaba dividido, nuestras tierras se vieron invadidas por un grupo de vikingos. Su líder era colosal; un hombre corpulento de cabellos rojos como fuego con fríos y decididos ojos verdes. Lo conocían como Estoico el Vasto. Al ver que su hogar estaba en peligro, los cuatro clanes -DunBroch, Macintosh, MacGuffin y Dingwall- se unieron para luchar contra a los invasores. La batalla sólo duró unos meses, hasta que los vikingos se retiraron de estas tierras. En todos los libros de historia, se relata la gran valentía que demostró el sucesor del clan DunBroch: lord Fergus. Justo después se le nombró rey de los cuatro clanes, comenzando así una alianza.

Mi nombre es Mérida, princesa de DunBroch, primogénita del rey Fergus y la reina Elinor. Heredera al trono del gran reino escoses. Hermana mayor de Harris, Hubert y Hamish. Tengo un severo problema con la autoridad. Según mi madre, soy una dama con la delicadeza de un burro y los modales de un trol. Domino tres idiomas diferentes. Tomo clases de esgrima, filosofía, pintura y cómo comportarse una princesa –la última impartida por mi madre. Soy diestra con el arco y flecha y en montar a caballo. Y sin duda, lo que les contaré, es la experiencia más increíble que experimenté en lo que llevo de vida.

Ese día los árboles danzaban al compás del viento; un vaivén suave que hacía rosar las hojas entre ellas creando un leve murmullo. El suelo estaba teñido de diferentes tonos de café y anaranjado y el sol se asomaba apenas entre las nubes. Era una tarde a mediados de otoño ligeramente fría. Miraba distraída los árboles mientras acariciaba la crin de mi caballo. La noche anterior había peleado con mi madre como tantas otras veces; aunque fuéramos más unidas desde el incidente de Mor'Du -véanse los registros del mes pasado-, aún diferenciábamos en algunas cosas.

Por la mañana, antes de que mis padres y hermanos despertaran, tomé a Angus y cabalgué lo más lejos posible del castillo. Confiaba en encontrar el camino de regreso más tarde. Miré al cielo. Las nubes eran de un gris opaco; se veían esponjosas y entre ellas, un ave perdida volaba en lo alto. Era un pequeño punto negro, pero, mientras más se acercaba al suelo, se hacía más grande. Aquello no podía ser un pájaro… Ni siquiera un águila. Casi involuntariamente me puse de pie con la curiosidad picando insistentemente en mis piernas.

De aquella criatura se desplomó una persona, iba en picada directo al suelo. No pude evitar llevar mis manos a la boca por la sorpresa, era imposible que alguien sobreviviera a esa caída. Pero la figura abrió sus brazos y de alguna forma planeó en dirección a la copa de un árbol. Aquel espectáculo había sido suficiente para convencerme de que debía saber quién y qué era eso. Monté a Angus y cabalgué hacía donde, según yo, había aterrizado esa cosa. El galope de mi caballo descendió cuando nos encontrábamos cerca de un sauce llorón. A los pies de este se encontraba un joven recostado en una enorme pierda negra.

Avanzamos un poco más y después bajé del lomo de Angus. Acomode mi carcaj en el costado de mi vestido y sujeté con fuerza mi arco. Me acerqué despacio hacia el muchacho; tenía los ojos cerrados y unos mechones café oscuro caían ligeramente sobre su frente. No pude evitar mirar su atuendo con curiosidad. Tenía cosas muy raras; bolsas por aquí, cuerdas por allá y unas cuantas palancas. Me sorprendí al descubrir que no tenía la mitad de su pantorrilla izquierda.

Regresé la vista a su rostro y me encontré con unos ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunté confundida.

-Hola. Mucho gusto, soy Hiccup.- Respondió él con sarcasmo.- Gracias por preguntar.

Fruncí el ceño. La verdad era que, realmente, no me importaba su nombre. Quería saber cómo había logrado caer sin ningún rasguño.

-No es por ser grosera, pero no me interesa.- Me sinceré y no pude pasar por alto la mueca que me lanzó.- Solo me dio curiosidad. Te vi bajar del lomo de algo en el cielo y después… fue como si volaras.

-Oh, eso.- Hiccup se puso en pie, jaló un cordón de su traje y estiró los brazos.- Son alas retráctiles, son de cuero. Con ellas puedo planear junto a Chimuelo.

-Y… ¿qué es un Chimue…?

Como reaccionando a su nombre, lo que había tomado como una enorme piedra, empezó a removerse. Un lazo negro se desenroscó y aquello aumentó dos veces su tamaño hasta que unos ojos verdes me miraron. Di varios pasos hacia atrás llena de miedo y acomodé una flecha en mi arco. Había escuchado a mi padre decir que en los países nórdicos se encontraban esos monstruos pero jamás pensé enfrentar uno cara a cara. Hiccup se interpuso entre mi flecha y el dragón.

Debía de estar loco.

Bajé despacio mi arma, aunque sin quitar la flecha. Era mejor prevenir.

-¿Acaso estás loca?- Me preguntó él desconcertándome por completo.- ¡No vuelvas a apuntarle de esa manera a Chimuelo! Lo espantas.

-¿Qué? Debes estar bromando. ¡Es un dragón!- Exclamé tirando mi arco al suelo para poder jalar mis chinos.- ¡Podría hacerte daño! ¡Más del que ya te hizo!

No pude evitar señalar su pierna. La criatura, como entendiendo mi acusación, dirigió una pata a su pecho en signo de indignación. Hiccup rió por lo bajo y palmeo la cabeza de "Chimuelo". Se acercó sin prisa a mi arco, lo recogió y me lo entregó. Lo miré con desconfianza causando una sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia?

-Él no me hizo esto. De hecho, me rescató. Aunque no completo, claro.- Después señaló la cola del dragón. Esta tenía una parte hecha de cuero rojo.- Pero yo le hice eso. En cualquier caso, yo sería el peligroso aquí, pero tranquila, prometo que no te lastimaré.

Y se rió. No sé quién le había dicho que era gracioso, pero juro que le mintió.

-Y ¿qué eres tú?- Le pregunté. Él me miró confundido.- Me refiero a de dónde eres, tu clan.

-¿Mi clan? Supongo que es Gamberros Peludos.

-Nunca escuché de algo así.

-Sí… Vivimos en una pequeña isla llamada Berk.

-No tengo idea de dónde es eso.- Admití.

-Quizá es porque no está cerca de aquí.

Dirigió su mano a uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un pergamino doblado. Se hincó en el pasto y abrió el papel. Resultó que aquello era un mapa. Un mapa muy grande. Sacó otra hoja y llamó a su dragón. Vi como este babeó una esquina y Hiccup la añadió a las demás. Dibujó DunBroch incluso con el castillo donde vivo. Recordé que venía con Angus y volteé hacía donde estaba. Mi pobre caballo estaba muerto de miedo pero aún no huía; me gusta pensar que era porque no quería dejarme sola y no porque no sabía el camino de regreso.

Cuando miré el mapa, Hiccup había nombrado a DunBroch como _Aliento Apestoso._ ¿Cómo se le ocurría llamar así a mi hogar? Le pegué en la cabeza con la punta de mi arco. Aunque empezó a quejarse, cuando miró mi rostro, se calló –de seguro mis cejas se habían vuelto una de lo fruncido de mi ceño. Apunté a al pequeño castillo en el papel y di dos golpes.

-Se llama DunBroch. D mayúscula, u, n, B mayúscula, r, o, c, h.- Le recriminé.- No _Aliento Apestoso._

-Pero así lo nombro Chimuelo, si lo cambio se enojará…

-Y si no lo haces, me enojaré yo. Y no quieres eso.

-¿Chimuelo, un dragón furia nocturna, o una muchacha que acabo de conocer con mal temperamento?- Dijo haciendo una balanza con las manos y dándole más peso a su mascota.

No resistí más y terminé aventándome dispuesta a tirar algunos dientes. Seguro mi madre me mata si se entera. Pero no pude hacerlo porque el dragón me tomó por el cuello de mi vestido y me levantó del suelo. Genial. Ahora no podía ni moverme.

-Primero que nada, auch.- Dijo sobándose su hombro, el único lugar que pude tocar.- Segundo: mi padre se hubiera encantado contigo. Tercero: me gustaría saber el nombre de mi agresor.

\- Dile a tu monstruo que me baje.- Refunfuñé.

Olvidé que, al parecer, el dragón entendía lo que decíamos y me empezó a agitar. Y ahí fue donde Angus me abandonó. No tuve otra que disculparme y pedir con amabilidad que me pusiera en el suelo. Durante ese lapso, Hiccup no paraba de reírse a carcajadas mientras rodaba en el suelo. Quería asesinarlo pero, si lo hacía, seguro Chimuelo me comía.

-No te bajará hasta que me respondas.

-Mérida.

El nombre salió en un susurro molesto de mi boca. Hiccup hizo un ademán con la cabeza y el dragón me soltó. Con toda la dignidad que sobraba en mi persona, recogí las flechas que se habían caído de mi carcaj, tomé el arco y me senté resignada en el suelo. Ahora tenía que pensar cómo volver a mi casa sin mi caballo.

-No te enojaste por eso, ¿verdad?- Preguntó a mis espaldas el desgraciado burlón.- Chimuelo solo estaba jugando.

-No solo es por tu dragón… Aunque tiene algo de la culpa.- Acusé.- Angus se fue y no tengo cómo volver a casa.

Hubo un silencio largo. Me giré para ver que hacían y me encontré con Chimuelo señalándome con la cabeza mientras miraba a los ojos a su dueño y éste negando rotundamente. Al final terminé por suspirar y, antes de poder pararme, el dragón empujó a su mascota hacia mí.

-Chimuelo dice que, si no te molesta, te podemos llevar.

-¿De verdad? ¿Quiere que lo monte?- Pregunté.

Por respuesta recibí un asentimiento. Hiccup rascó su cabeza y después miró a su dragón para señalarme con las palmas de sus manos. Tenía curiosidad de subir a un monstruo mítico del que solo había leído, pero –aunque no lo aceptase- tenía miedo. Empecé a dar saltitos en mi lugar mientras me mordía el labio. Podía llegar por detrás para que no vieran a Chimuelo, pero no era seguro. Aparte tendría que superar el temor para montarlo. También tenía que buscar a Angus.

Justo cuando me debatía entre caminar por los bosques y subirme a un dragón, sentí la mano de Hiccup sobre la mía. Lo mire con la ceja alzada pero él tenía la vista fija en el cielo mientras murmuraba cosas contra su mascota. Me jaló hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de Chimuelo para sentir su aliento en mi cara. Guió mi mano hasta la cabeza de su dragón. De cerca noté que los ojos de este eran amarillos y verdes creando un hermoso contraste con su piel negra. A esa distancia pude ver las escamas en su piel, cientos de ellas.

La sensación era áspera y fría, se sentía como piedra. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y lo acaricié un poco. Lo siguiente que pasó aún no sé si me da más risa que asco, pero Chimuelo pasó su lengua por toda mi cara. Escuché la carcajada de Hiccup y, por venganza, restregué mi cachete babeado contra el suyo. Empecé a reírme como tonta hasta que caí al suelo. Su cara había sido espectacular, era entre asombro y asco. Después se unió a mí soltando ligeras risas.

Terminé por aceptar montar a Chimuelo rogando porque Angus hubiera encontrado el camino a casa –que si lo hizo, por cierto. Aunque Hiccup me ofreció ayuda, primero traté de subirme por mi misma. No era tan difícil, pero resultaba que al dragón le gustaba jugar conmigo y cada vez que estaba arriba me tiraba. Al final terminé aceptando la ayuda del jinete y así, Chimuelo no volvió a tirarme.

Cuando el dragón dio su primer aleteo, se creó un remolino de viento alrededor de nosotros que casi me hizo caer. Tuve que aferrarme a Hiccup para no morir. Pero él se veía tan tranquilo, tan cómodo, dando la sensación de que aquello era tan normal como montar a caballo. Con cada aleteo ganábamos altura y con ella aumentaba mi ansia.

¡Hubieran visto! Desde esa altura, junto con el atardecer, el bosque se veía hermoso. Cuando llegamos a los alrededores del castillo, tuve que decirles cómo se llamaban cada uno de los lugares que pasábamos. Estaba muy emocionada y el miedo había desaparecido por completo. Señalaba de aquí a allá sin detenerme. Divisé el rio. Como había oscurecido totalmente, el agua brillaba con la luna y las estrellas. Era una sensación totalmente diferente a escalar una montaña o cabalgar con Angus. Con Chimuelo podía sentir el viento, con él podía ver cosas que no hubiera podido desde Crone's Tooth. Estaba tan extasiada que, por soltar a Hiccup, casi caigo del dragón.

-¿Dónde vives?- Me gritó.- Olvide preguntártelo antes.

-En… el cas…-Tosí un poco.- En el castillo.

Hubo un movimiento repentino del jinete que hizo que Chimuelo perdiera el equilibrio. Empezamos a bajar en picada. Si no fuera porque Hiccup sabía lo que hacía, te aseguro habría muerto esa noche. Se las arregló para retomar el control y después aterrizó en medio de las rocas. Se quitó el casco que llevaba y me miró.

-¿Por qué vives tú en el castillo?- Me preguntó con curiosidad.

-Porque soy la hija del rey.

Y Chimuelo me tiró de su regazo. Después su dueño bajó de su lomo para mirarme enojado.

-¡¿Eres la princesa?!- Me gritó.- ¡¿La hija del rey Fergus?!

-Pues claro. ¿Qué más querías?

-Debí de haberlo notado. Que tonto soy. Tenías que ser descendiente de él…

-¿Disculpa?- Le pregunté ofendida. ¿Qué tenía de malo mi padre?

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Somos enemigos! O nuestros padres lo eran.- Se exasperó.- Tú eres la princesa de Dumbrock, como se llame, una escocesa y yo soy el jefe de una tribu vikinga. LA tribu vikinga.

Se quedó en silencio, mirándome expectante. Tarde un poco en atar cabos. Si él era el jefe de la tribu que alguna vez atacó a los clanes, eso lo hacía a él...

-¿Eres hijo de Estoico el Vasto?- Pregunté incrédula.

En respuesta, asintió levemente. Me quede atónita. Según me habían platicado lord Macintosh y MacGuffin, aquel vikingo que atacó DunBroch era igual de imponente que mi padre, igual de fuerte. Grande, musculoso… Y su hijo era diferente.

Hiccup suspiró y se sobó la frente con los dedos. Parecía asustado.

-No quiero una batalla entre Berk y tu hogar de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, no la habrá.- Aseguré todavía un poco sorprendida.- Solo… vete ahora.

-¿Qué harás tú?- Preguntó.

-Me iré a casa. Sé llegar desde aquí… Amm, gracias.

Empecé a caminar hacia el bosque aún atónita. En todos los libros de historia, describen a los vikingos como personas de fuerza bruta, que no sabe hacer otra cosa más que atacar. Sin embargo, había conocido a un joven delgado y lo bastante inteligente como para montar un dragón. Si mi familia se entera de que anduve con el hijo de Estoico, me casan. Seguro. Solo de pensarlo me daban escalofríos. No noté los pasos sobre la hierba detrás de mí hasta que sentí la mano de Hiccup en mi hombro. Gire mi cabeza hasta que encontré con unos ojos esmeraldas llenos de seguridad.

-Dije que te llevaríamos a tu casa y eso haremos.- Aseguró.- Solo… seremos precavidos.

Lo pensé unos segundos. Podía llegar al castillo sin ningún problema desde ahí, pero me encontré anhelando el cielo. Mi boca se curveo un poco y me volteé hacia Chimuelo. Quizá era una mala idea y era mejor seguir a pie. Me acerqué despacio y lo acaricié. Había juzgado mal a los dragones, así como a Hiccup.

-Siento mucho mi reacción cuando nos conocimos.- Me disculpé.

En respuesta sentí, de nuevo, la lengua húmeda del animal pero, esta vez, su dueño no se rió. En cambio, me prestó un pañuelo para limpiar mi cara. Me ayudó a montar a Chimuelo y continuamos el camino al castillo DunBroch. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir las ventanas, el dragón bajó su velocidad. Le indiqué con el dedo hacia donde era más seguro aterrizar y se dirigieron allá. Generalmente, en el establo de Angus no había ni un alma por la noche.

-Gracias.- Dije con una sonrisa.

-No hay de qué.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo que fue roto por el relinchar de Angus. Sabía lo que significaba. Cuando se dieran cuenta de que no iba sobre mi caballo, empezarían a buscarme como locos. Recordé que alguna vez mi madre me había dicho que, cuando estaba agradecida con papá, le daba un beso. Desmonté a Chimuelo lo más grácil posible que me permitía el vestido y con la ayuda de Hiccup. Besé la cabeza del dragón, estaba muy agradecida con él.

Empecé a hacer señas para que se fueran. Podía escuchar la voz de mi madre y la pata de palo de mi padre –aunque quizá solo era mi paranoia. Antes de despegar, el vikingo descarado me besó la mejilla. Lo mire entre atónita y molesta. Le cortaría la otra pierna. Articuló con la boca que había sido un gusto y, en un segundo, se perdieron entre las nubes justo cuando mi padre me encontró.

Solo me regañaron por no meter a Angus al castillo. Me disculpé y fui por mi caballo. Una vez lo deje en su establo, me pegó con su crin y yo lo empujé.

-No te enojes conmigo. Tú me abandonaste con esos dos y yo debía llegar a casa de alguna manera.

Desde entonces, he visto a Hiccup y a Chimuelo sólo tres veces. Mañana será el día de mi coronación, el gran día donde me convertiré en líder de los clanes. Aunque al principio hubo desacuerdos con el hecho de que no estoy casada, al final mi madre logró convencerlos. Como primer decreto, me gustaría revocar la estúpida ley que prohíbe el paso a los vikingos a estas tierras.

 _Princesa Mérida de DunBroch_ ,

heredera al trono.

* * *

EXTRA:

En cuanto cerré la puerta de mi habitación abrí mi mapa. Esa tarde había conocido a la escocesa más amargada del mundo. Tomo mi lápiz y tacho _Aliento Apestoso_. En su lugar escribo _DunBroch_. Lo malo de ser jefe, es que no puedo escaparme tanto como yo quiero. Pero estoy seguro de que, como sea, me las arreglaré para volver ahí.

No ha pasado mucho desde que me convertí en líder. Tan sólo unas semanas. Astrid sigue recordándome que debo ser más responsable y mirar primero por el pueblo. Ya no es mi prometida, cabe aclarar. Por lo menos no por ahora. Según ella, debo aclimatarme antes a las tareas de líder, aunque mi madre le asegure que lo haré bien.

Tendré que suspender mis viajes por un largo tiempo. Aunque no dudo que a la primera oportunidad, tome a Chimuelo y emprenda vuelo a nuevos lugares. Arriba de mi escritorio conservo el casco de mi padre. No paro de pensar que le hubiera encantado conocer a Mérida.

* * *

 **Me gustaría aclarar que Estoico no tenía la intención de invadir Escocia, llegó ahí por casualidad en una expedición para buscar el hogar de los dragones.**

 **Desde hacía tiempo quería subir una historia de Merida y Hiccup pero no fue hasta ahora que terminé de escribir, gracias a Zeus.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
